


Wait For Me!

by LadyVamp



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SM Entertainment | SMTown, Super Junior, suju
Genre: Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, M/M, Romance, kpop, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon says goodbye to Heechul the night before his enlistment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF

It was his last night as a fee man and Choi Siwon was spending it speeding across town in his sports car. He’d spent most of the day with his family, saying his goodbyes like a good son. Now that night had fallen, there was only one place Siwon could think to go. Somewhere in an empty apartment sat a stubborn man who would never asked him to come see him on his last night, but Siwon knew he had to go. If he didn’t, they’d both regret it for the next two years.

Parking his car in front of a tall apartment building, Siwon dashed inside and over to the elevator. It was late, but he knew this man wouldn’t be sleeping. He had a strong feeling that he was sitting on the sofa in tears, staring at his phone, too stubborn to call him. Stepping off the elevator, Siwon cautiously approached the door he wanted and rang the bell.

A few moments passed before the door opened and a head of messy blonde hair appeared in front of him. Heechul leaned on the door and glared at him, his eyes slightly red from crying. He was clearly upset, but Siwon knew he’d never admit it. Instead, he masked his emotions with anger.

“What do you want?” Heechul snapped, “Shouldn’t you be spending time with your family?”

“We spent the day together,” Siwon explained, “I have all night to spend with you.”

“I’m glad you made room for me in your busy schedule,” Heechul huffed, turning away from the door and stomping back into the apartment.

“Heechul-ah,” Siwon whined, shutting the door and chasing after his disgruntled hyung. “I’m sorry. We’ve both been busy this week. There wasn’t any time to…,”

Siwon’s words were cut off as he entered the living room to find Heechul curled up on the sofa hugging Heebum. The normally loud blonde was eerily quiet, his gaze focused on the television where some random drama was playing. He was still dressed in his clothes from that day, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. His complexion was pale and there were unshed tears in his eyes.

“Heechul-ah,” Siwon began, taking a seat next to his hyung on the sofa. “I’m sorry.”

“Two years,” Heechul whispered, his eyes still focused blankly on the TV. “You’re leaving me for two years.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Siwon tried to reason, “You went for two years and we were fine; remember?”

“I was a public service worker. I lived in the dorms and saw you at least once a week. You’re going to be living on a base somewhere. I won’t see you at all.”

“I do get vacation days,”

“That you’ll spend with your perfect family,” Heechul stated, “I may get a few hours every other month. I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I, but I have to go.” Siwon stated, wrapping his arms around Heechul and pulling him closer. “Heechul-ah, I’ll come back to you. Don’t be sad.”

“What if you don’t? You’re not going to summer camp, this is the military. What if you get hurt? What if something happens to you?” Heechul whined, burying his face in Siwon’s shirt and letting out a sob. “You waited to the last minute to come see me. What if I never see you again?”

“I’m not going to the frontlines. I’ll be with Donghae, remember? I may even see Shindong hyung and Sungmin hyung. It’s going to be fine.”

“I guess,” Heechul sniffled, sitting up and wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to cry tonight. I just want to say goodbye properly, alright?”

“It’s only two years..,”

“Two years without seeing your face,” Heechul began, shewing Heebum away, before shifting to sit astraddle of Siwon’s lap. “Two years without feeling your hands on me, or kissing your lips…,”

Siwon’s arms slid around Heechul’s waist as the elder male leaned down and connected their lips. The kiss was slow and tender, so much unspoken emotion within it. Siwon understood why Heechul was upset with him. They’d barely had time to see one another for very long in months. Both of their schedules were hectic and rarely matched up. This was the only chance they had to say goodbye, and it was last minute and rushed.

Breaking the kiss, Heechul moved his lips to Siwon’s neck as the younger male’s hands slid under his shirt and up his spine. Heechul shivered under Siwon’s fingertips and his lips felt like fire on his skin. It had been too long since they’d been this intimate with one another. A few stolen kisses backstage weren’t enough to keep them satisfied anymore. They needed more.

“I’m going to miss this,” Siwon whispered as Heechul sat up and peeling his shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

“You’re lucky I’m going to let you get some before you go,” Heechul teased as he leaned back down to continue fawning over Siwon’s neck with his tongue. “It’s going to be a lonely two years for you.”

“What about you?” Siwon chuckled, “You’re not planning on cheating on me while I’m away, are you?”

“I didn’t realize we were that serious.” Heechul replied, causing Siwon to urge him to sit up.

“You know that we are,” Siwon stated firmly. “Heechul-ah…,”

“Shhh…, I was only teasing.” Heechul shushed, climbing off Siwon’s lap and standing up. “Come to bed, Siwon-ah. Let me say goodbye the right way.”

Siwon hesitated as Heechul left him sitting on the sofa alone. Now that he was here with the man he loved, everything felt more real to him. It was going to be hard leaving Heechul behind. Their relationship was complicated and messy at times. Nothing made any sense between them, but Siwon cherished every moment they spent together. No matter how many years passed, there was only one person he wanted to keep by his side, Kim Heechul.

Pulling himself up off the sofa, Siwon picking up the remote and turned off the TV. He then shut off the lights in the living room and made his way down the hallway to Heechul’s bedroom. The tiny room was taken up mostly by Heechul’s queen size bed with barely any space for anything else. Heechul was sitting in the center of the bed, wrapped in a thick pink blanket, his clothes now piled in the corner of the room.

“Turn off the lights and come to bed,” Heechul instructed, his gaze half-lidded and sultry.

“Aren’t you rushing things?” Siwon asked as he began undressing. “We could just talk, you know?”

“We can talk after,” Heechul reasoned, “I need you right now, Siwon-ah. We may never get to do this again.”

“Don’t talk like that,”

“It’s true,” Heechul argued, “Even if you came back to me in once piece, this isn’t going to last forever. You’re going to get married and settle down. You can’t fool around with me forever, Siwon-ah.”

“Who said anything about marriage? You’re the one who’s always taking about getting married on your SNS.” Siwon pointed out, slipping out of his boxers and climbing under the covers next to Heechul. “What if you find a wife while I’m away?”

“You know that’s not going to happen,” Heechul laughed, “I talk a big game, but my heart belongs elsewhere.”

Before Siwon could respond, Heechul captured his lips for a slow kiss. Talking was just making things worse. Siwon knew when to be quiet, for Heechul preferred to express himself with actions, rather than words. The complexities of their relationship wasn’t something that could be easily explained in words. It was something that they cherished, yet had to hide from the world.

Breaking the kiss, Siwon moved his lips to Heechul’s neck and began gently nipping at the skin. Heechul whimpered slightly and placed his hand on the back of Siwon’s neck, pressing him closer. Siwon knew Heechul’s body well. He knew each patch of skin and each place to touch that made the drove the elder male crazy.

Pulling away, Siwon guided Heechul down on his pillow and climbed on top of him. Heechul wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss, crooking his legs on either side of Siwon’s hips and pressing their bodies closer. Rolling his hips off the mattress, Heechul slid his hands down Siwon’s back and greedily groped his sculpted ass. Siwon moaned as broke their kiss and began a sensual trail down the front of Heechul’s body.

A moan left Heechul’s lips as Siwon’s hot tongue come in contact with one of his nipples. Siwon loved tending to his chest, spending ample time lavishing each nipple until they were pert and aching. Siwon himself wasn’t too fond of his own nipples being touched, but Heechul craved it.

“Siwon-ah..,” Heechul moaned his lover’s name, arching his back as Siwon sucked greedily on his chest.

Pulling away with a teasing drag of his teeth, Siwon stole a soft kiss, before sliding down Heechul’s body and playfully dipped his tongue into the elder male’s bellybutton. Heechul chuckled, and smacked Siwon lightly on the forehead, amused by his lover’s playfulness. Kissing the soft skin under Heechul’s bellybutton, Siwon moved lower and gently parted Heechul’s milky thighs.

Running his lips along Heechul’s inner thigh, Siwon moved closer to the blonde male’s awakening arousal and pressed his tongue against its tip. Heechul moaned his name and shook beneath him as Siwon took the elder male’s sensitive length into his mouth. He loved hearing Heechul moan his name, it was a sound that Siwon would never get tired of hearing.

Tangling his fingers in Siwon’s hair, Heechul guided his lover movements as the younger bobbed his head. Siwon’s soft hair between his fingers caused a pang of sadness in Heechul’s heart. Soon that hair would be shaved away and Siwon would be gone from his side.

“Siwon-ah…,” Heechul panted, tugging on Siwon’s hair as he felt himself losing control. “Siwon-ah…,”

Lifting his head, Siwon sat up and smiled down at the panting male in front of him. A small blush colored Heechul’s cheeks as he fumbled over the side of the bed and produce a bottle of lube from beneath the mattress. Tossing the bottle to Siwon, Heechul sat up slightly and looked into his lover’s eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that tonight, Siwon-ah.” Heechul scolded.

“Look at you like what?”

“Like you love me,” Heechul clarified, “Not when I can’t keep you.”

“I will never stop looking at you like a love you, Heechul-ah.” Siwon denied, bending down and engaging in another deep kiss. “I can never stop loving you.”

As things progressed further, they lost themselves to one another. Each kiss and caress was laced in a million different emotions, some sad, and others full of joy. Heechul’s breath was ragged as Siwon slid inside him and they moved as one with their gazes locked. There were tears in Siwon’s eyes that Heechul didn’t like seeing. The moment felt too sad.

Wrapping his legs around Siwon’s waist, Heechul urged the younger male to move faster and been rougher with him. If they continued at this gentle pace, he’d be in tears. Placing his hand on the back of Siwon’s neck, Heechul pulled him down into a rough kiss full of teeth and tongues. Siwon jerked his hips forwards, hitting a spot inside Heechul that caused a burst of pleasure.

Arching his back, Heechul sank his teeth into Siwon’s lip and pulled greedily at it, adding a bit of pain to their love making and causing Siwon’s to moan. The slight taste of blood hit Heechul’s tongue as he pulled away and observed the wound he’d made. He was proud of the mark he’d left on his lover, wanting everyone to know that this man was his.

“Siwon-ah…,” Heechul whimpered, burring his face in the crook of Siwon’s neck as he lost himself to his climax.

Siwon held Heechul close for a few moments and let the elder male calm his breathing, enjoying every second his lover clung to him. He then gently turned Heechul over onto his stomach and re-entered him. Heechul shuddered as Siwon kissed the nape of his neck and continued to thrust into his overly sensitive body. Siwon listened to the soft melody of Heechul’s voice, his heart hammering in his chest as he kissed his lover’s sweat dewed skin.

The feel of Heechul’s soft skin and the beautiful view of his back hurt Siwon more than it should have. It was going to be a long time before he was able to feel this again and that was a painful thought to process. Sinking his teeth into Heechul’s back, Siwon shook as he climaxed inside the beautiful male beneath him. Heechul cried out and gripped the sheets, Siwon’s teeth painful, but the sensation of being filled pleasurable to him.

Rolling to the side, Siwon sat up and tried to catch his breath. Heechul took a few moments before he carefully sat up. They regarded one another, both men trying not to cry. Siwon placed a gentle kiss on Heechul’s lips, before climbing out of bed to retrieve a few things to help them clean off. When he returned and they were both wiped clean, Siwon shut off the lights and laid down beneath the covers with Heechul in his arms.

Hours later, Siwon awoke in the soft darkness of Heechul’s bedroom. The only light in the room was coming from the glow of an Olaf nightlight in the corner. Siwon chuckled as he spotted the light, finding Heechul’s childish nature endearing. Heechul was snuggled under the covers with his back to him, the only thing visible a blonde tuff of hair and a part of a foot sticking out.

“I wish I could stay,” Siwon whispered to himself as he climbed out of bed and began redressing.

He wanted to spend all night in Heechul’s arms, but he had to get up early in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, and if he woke up in Heechul’s arms, he may not want to leave. Wanting a reminder of his childish lover, Siwon knelt down and took a quick photo of the Olaf nightlight. He then placed something on the nightstand and gave Heechul one last kiss atop his head, before leaving.

The next morning, when Heechul awoke, he was alone in his bed. Sitting up, Heechul listened for any sign Siwon may still be in the apartment, but only heard silence. His heart sank as realization hit him, he was alone. Movement caught his eye as Heebum hopped onto the bed and curled up in his lap.

“He left without saying goodbye, Heebum-ah.” Heechul whispered, spotting a small black box sitting on the nightstand next to his cellphone. “What’s this?”

Picking up the box, Heechul opened it to reveal a pair of silver rings. He didn’t know what to make of the rings. They were obviously couple’s rings, meant to symbolize something he knew he and Siwon could never be. There was a folded piece of paper in the box.

“Check Instagram,” Heechul read the note, even more confused by what he was holding.

Placing the box on the bed, Heechul picked up his phone and did as the note said. Scrolling through a few posts, Heechul stopped when he came upon a photo of silver rings. The caption read, “Will you wait for me?”

Tears formed in Heechul’s eyes as the meaning of what Siwon wrote hit him. Dropping his phone on the bed, Heechul covered his face and lost himself to the overwhelming emotions swirling inside his heart. Loud sobs echoed throughout the apartment as Super Junior’s normally cold diva broke down. A piece of his heart had just been ripped away. It was going to be a long two years, but the promise Siwon had made to him made Heechul confident he’d be able to weather them.

“I’ll wait for you, Siwon-ah. I’ll wait…,”


End file.
